1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic guided vehicle drive device.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-11741 discloses a steering device for an automatic guided vehicle which has a ceiling base plate, a movable base plate, a cylindrical member, a compression coil spring, and a drive unit. The ceiling base plate is attached to a cart of the automatic guided vehicle. The movable base plate is provided such that it can move up and down vertically with respect to the ceiling base plate. The cylindrical member is fixed to a central portion of the movable base plate such that it can move up and down integrally with the movable base plate. The compression coil spring is housed inside the cylindrical member and arranged such that one end thereof abuts against the ceiling base plate and another end thereof abuts against an internal surface step-shaped portion formed inside the cylindrical member. The drive unit is coupled to a lower portion of the cylindrical member through an aligning bearing.
In such a conventional automatic guided vehicle, a rocking motion limiting plate can be provided to protrude from the drive unit and touch against the movable base plate such that the drive unit can be turned about the cylindrical member while limiting the rocking (pivoting) motion enabled between the cylindrical member and the drive unit by the aligning bearing only in the left and right directions with respect to the movement direction. Additionally, a spring force of the compression coil spring is exerted at all times along a steering center of the steering device.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved automatic guided vehicle drive device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.